random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 3: Boredom
|previous = hungering for some games |next = The cake }} The 3rd episode...YESH! Part One Narrator: THE CITY OF TOWN-Wait wrong show...-_-. Anywho, THE BUNKER! I wonder what interesting thing is happening today... ACF: Ugh. I'm so bored... Tornadospeed: Well. I'm bored. As usual. MissingNo: Why don't you guys just play Mario Kart with me? I'm having a great time! ACF: Sure. But remember, I'm Daisy. Daisy: I'm Daisy! ACF: .....I'm still Daisy in the game, though. MissingNo: Well, I'm Toad. Don't question it. ACF: I won't. Hey, where's Perry? Mochlum: I'm over here! Perry: -_- Grururururu. Mochlum: (trollface) Tornadospeed: ...pie. Gray Pea Shooter: IMA FIREN MA BWAHGH! Mochlum: Hey, wanna buy some FREE SWAG? Mario: Yes. Mochlum: OKay. Step 1: User the boring-inator. Mario: OKAY! (uses boring-inator and turns the Bunker into...) The Boringker Mochlum: I'm gonna go eat plain bran and then watch golf on television. Tornadospeed: Okay. I'm going to go watch some grass grow. TAG: Hei Boyz Mochlum: May you please quite down? I am trying to watch this paint dry at the same time as this trash decomposes. It is multi-tasking. Gaepora: (walks in) Hello chaps I got back from my walk. Mochlum: Sshh! I am trying to study the beige walls. Gaepora: ...what the heck is wrong with you? Mochlum: I don't know. I feel a brand new sensation. I call it sanity. It is the feeling of no random-ness or insanity. Everything is calm. Gaepora: Wel... I'm gonna go take a bath. Mochlum: A plain one? Gaepora: Of course not! A bubble bath. Mochlum: Bubble bath? I do not find the logic or sanity of that. Gaepora: (faceplm) Tornadospeed: (Still watching grass grow) meh, who needs insanity? Major Monogram: (walks in) What happened? Gaepora: Everyone is being boring! Major Monogram: I know a way we can make it exciting! VIDEO GAMES! We can pretend to be video games, eh? Gaepora: I am a video game. Major Monogram: Then become another one! (ten minutes later) Major Monogram: HELLO KIDS! (puts on Majora's Mask) I am Majora Monogram! I am the classic 64 game Majora's Mask! Now I'm gonna go find my friend and use the Fierce Diety mask! Gaepora: And I am Super Gaepora Bros! Kill that Bath-ba or Goomba, and save Princess Peach! Yay! Mochlum: (watching paint) ... Tornadospeed: (watching grass grow) ... Part 3 Geapora: Come on guys, get exciting! Major Monogram: Oh no! He is in a ... trance! He might die of ...ness! Everyone; ... Gaepora; How can we fix it? Major Monogram: ... Gaepora: Uh oh.. Gaepora: I know! How about some exciting music! (turns on the radio) (boring elevator music plays) Gaepora: What? (changes station) (boring elevator music plays) Tornadospeed: We've replaced all the station with elevator music.... That way, we can all live peacefully... Gaepora: No! MissingNo: *walks in* HEY, you old guys! Why are you watching grass grow and paint dry? I've been waiting for like 15 minutes for someone to play Mario Kart with me! Mochlum: Meh. I just preordered my game "Mario Paint". The point is to watch Mario's beige paint dry. Gaepora: UGH! THAT IS IT! (transforms into vacuum cleaner, sucks up all the boring stuff in the Boringker, and spits it out) ARE YOU RANDOM NOW!? Mochlum; NOt that much, but I guess I'll try Mario Kart. Gaepora: its a start at least... Mochlum: (playing Mario Kart) Oh yay! I am in 1st! On the final lap, too! (blue shell hits) WHAT?!?! NO! CURSE YOU GAME! RAGE! I ALMOST MADE IT! ANGER! FURY! PAIN! DEATH! RAAAR! Gaepora: Wait, I think that made you random again! HEY, EVERYONE, PLAY SOME MARIO KART! MissingNo: Yeah, just try. I bet you can't beat- *race starts* Tornadospeed: No, my grass hasn't grown to 7.812 inches yet! MissingNo: Come on! Would you watch grass grow to 7.8... whatever, or race me in Mario Kart? Tornadospeed: I will continue watching grass grow until the world ends. (keeps watching) Space Core: SPACE. SPACE. WANNA GOTO- WANNA GO TO SPACE. Tornadospeed: Gawd this is boring. But I have to keep doing this. It's in the script. MissingNo: *rips up script into pieces* Now it's not. Now be random and play with me on Mario Kart! Tornadospeed: (Deep voice) Never. Mario Kart is not random enough. I will play Mario Kart Random instead. (plays that) MissingNo: *gasp* Hey! You're being random! You're cured! Tornadospeed: Yeah. Who needs sanity anyway? Tornadospeed: But the one thing that can't be cured is my desire to play Portal 1 more time. Now lets get out of here, this episode is getting long. Epilouge Tornadospeed: This episode is missing something. Something... cakey. The end...? Redsox: (makes up for being absent) O NO IT'S NOT!!!!!! ACF: (Does what Red is doing) YEAH! We didn't even sing the song yet....Did we? Bob: We didn't...Meap? Meap: (starts the song) NOW IT'S OVER END! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker